


NASA

by mariuspunmercy



Series: thank u, next [3]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Communication Failure, Evil Council AU, F/M, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Secrets, idk - Freeform, is this hurt/comfort??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy
Summary: 𝘼𝙞𝙣’𝙩 𝙣𝙤 𝙘𝙝𝙚𝙘𝙠𝙞𝙣' 𝙤𝙣 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙄 𝙜𝙚𝙩 𝙝𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙤𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙅𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙢𝙖𝙠𝙞𝙣' 𝙨𝙪𝙧𝙚 𝙄'𝙢 𝙜𝙤𝙤𝙙 𝙤𝙣 𝙢𝙮 𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙩𝙤𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙀𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙞𝙨𝙣'𝙩 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣' 𝙬𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩It'll be okay in the end, after all





	NASA

_ "Why?" _

"I don't expect you to understand, Adrian." Nova set her mask down on her coffee table. "I never did."

Nova ran a frustrated hand through her hair. She prayed that Honey kept a close eye on the front door in case he tried to make a run for it. She breathed in her nose and out her mouth in a vain effort to make her breathing sound normal. 

"No, it's not the whole Anarchist thing that confuses me." Adrian took a step forward, stopping in front of her. "Just… Why didn't you tell me?"

That she understood. While his dads went power crazy, she stayed silent and did her deeds in secret. Even after he confided to her about the Sentinel, she hadn't made any effort to step up and say something. 

She shrugged. "It's not as simple as you think. I had a group of people I needed to consider here."

"I have evil dads, I think I deserve some credit."

“Okay, and I  _ get it,”  _ she groaned. Why is it so hard for him to understand? “But I give up my identity, and the rest of the Anarchists are being dragged down with me. We couldn’t have that, man.”

“You didn’t have to tell me about them, but  _ what about you?” _

When he was directly in front of her, she shoved his shoulders back out of pure frustration. They were finally winning. Leroy had found a way to reverse Agent N. Things are working in their favor, and Adrian is stuck on her secret identity. 

“While the Council was out and about, neutralizing everybody, you were still on your manhunt for Nightmare before Max woke. I don’t think it would’ve went by very good if I told you immediately.” 

The gears were turning in his head. Maybe he felt bad for yelling at her, or he’s trying to figure out how to yell at her some more.

“You have a fair point,” Adrian muttered under his breath. “But even when I told you I wanted to try to find Nightmare and make an ally, you  _ still  _ didn’t tell me.”

“Okay, how do I put this simply…” She wondered out loud. “The Anarchists explicitly said no for fear of betrayal. You told me about the Sentinel, but you chose to do that. I didn’t get to say anything on my own accords.”

Adrian moved towards her again, and she didn’t resist this time. “I never wanted to take your choice away. And I’m sorry I found out the way I did.”

They stayed silent for a beat. Too silent. The quiet blanket that surrounded them made her uneasy. They were almost always talking, him yapping her ear off about a new power or her ranting about how she’d predicted the Renegades turning out this way since forever.

Adrian’s mistake had been being too ignorant. He shouldn’t do that again.

“Things are different now,” Nova told him. “But that doesn’t mean they’re bad.”

“I know,” he lowered his head, burying his chin on top of her head. “But I don’t like it.”

“I want to say I’m sorry, but I don’t know if I am.” His head snapped up, but she continued to explain. “For the first time since the Council went crazy, things are working out for us.”

He ducked his head again. “I know.”

Will they be okay? With time. It’ll take time and a lot of conversations. But eventually, it’d work out. She’d find a way for everything to work out because she can’t lose him. Not like this.

“You’re the only stable thing in my life right now,” he said, pressing his forehead to hers. “Max is in the hospital, Ruby and Oscar are neutralized, we still can’t find Danna, and my dads obviously…”

She should tell him about the butterfly. Not right now. This might explode in her face later on, but the littlest thing can send this moment toppling over, and that’s not what Adrian needs right now.

So she wrapped her arms around him, letting him sniffle into her shoulder. “Everything is gonna be okay. We’ll make things right. It’ll be okay.”

Nova pretended she was telling the truth. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't updated this in a while im so sorry
> 
> My she-ra story was kicking my ass but I finished it and now it's just editing so I should have more time to focus on this now so that's aye okay
> 
> Tumblr - incorrectrenegades


End file.
